Code Geass Fanon Wiki
Welcome to the . We are over articles since May 3, 2009. This is a Code Geass Fanon database that anyone can edit, and you can help too. Please note: This is a Wikia that contains a plethora of spoilers relating to Code Geass and the various fanfictions within. Read at your own risk!' * Code Geass Colorless Memories * Code Geass Megiddo * Code Geass - Of Knights and Kings * Code Geass R2Remake * Code Geass: Rai of the Revolution * Code Geass: Suzaku of the Last War R3 * Code Geass: The Twin Demons * Divergence Point Series * Endeavour * In the End * Knightmare Battle Tournament! * Roanapur Connection * Tactics Must Be Employed * Alternate Timelines * Fanfictions * Knightmare Frames * Original Characters * Terminologies Featured Fanfiction 'Code Geass Megiddo' is a fanfiction series written by Wing Zero Alpha on Fanfiction.net, based upon the Japanese anime series Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion created by Sunrise, directed by Gorō Taniguchi. It was created on April 14, 2009, as an Alternate Universe series that diverges from canon after the Black Rebellion. Read More» Featured Character '''Kanji Kyōshigaki' (京シガキ漢字, Kyō shigaki Kanji), with the the Britannian name of Kenjie Monaco (モナコケンジ, Monako Kenji), 17 years old (18 at R2) is a young man with darkish pink hair and light blue eyes. He is rather tall, being slightly shorter than Suzaku. Like most characters in the series, he also is rather skinny, belying his extreme physical prowess. In the first season, he is mostly seen as a shy, calm and relaxed person. However, after the death of his parents from the hands of Princess Euphemia, his eyes are mostly seen to be always focused and always processing (stated by Suzaku) and has a mouth that is typically straight, that completely lost its expression after losing his parents(stated by Shirley), this is due to his depression, showing the impact of the death of his parents to him and with him questioning the ways of Britannia. Read More» Featured Knightmare The AVF-00 Voulge is a Black Knight prototype seventh generation knightmare frame and the personal knightmare of Feite Avalon during the events of R1 Lost Colors. Appearance The frame is significantly larger than most Knightmare Frames of its class. The size of the frame is nearly twice that of the Z-01 Lancelot, but due to technological marvels it stands to be a step in the right direction for future Knightmare Frame production. The armor was traditionally white with gray highlights prior to it being rolled out for use with the Black Knights. Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the new article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Adding Content *Have a story that you want more people to know about? Don't be shy and create a page. Find a story you think should be more well known? Ask the writer to let you put theirs up or let them know so they can put it up themselves. *You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Templates